Unexpected
by Skyance
Summary: Queen of Blades/Nova. Steamy, rough, love/hate sex ensues when they meet in New Gettysburg. PWP, girl-on-girl action. Written for a friend's birthday.


I've actually never written for the StarCraft fandom before, nor have I ever produced anything that was rated M. Straight forward Queen of Blades/Nova lesbian action. Don't like, don't read.

**Written as a request for a friend's 19th - happy birthday (or belated birthday, depending when I post this), Lesley! You **_**bicurious**_** thing. **

Disclaimer: StarCraft2, Nova, Queen of Blades (Kerrigan) belong to Blizzard. The fantasy of two hot chicks getting it on in the ruins of New Gettysburg, however, belongs to me. I'm incorrigible, I know. ;)

* * *

This was almost too easy. Raising her gun, she promptly blew off one wing. The other soon followed, raising another layer of fine dust that had gathered since the Battle of New Gettysburg.

It bugged Nova to some extent, as if the Queen of Blades wasn't taking her seriously. Face smooth, she gave away nothing as she prepared to swap weapons; a change in tactics, something to get a reaction out of the former Ghost. Blowing off her arm might be taking it a step too far.

"Such temper," Kerrigan mused with an air of indifference. Though the parts of the roof had been effectively ripped apart, little light penetrated the building. She sauntered a bit closer to the blonde so they were separated by no more than ten feet. "Don't miss..." she taunted, eyes flashing in the darkness; malicious, predatory, lying in wait.

Nova scoffed, voice dripping acid, "Who said I was going to shoot?" She was on her very last nerves.

"Then why are you here?"

"I -"

"You want something." It was a fact.

"Don't be ridiculous. If anyone wants something in this room, it's you."

"Careful..."

"This is outrageous. Goodbye. Requesting –" Nova raised a challenging brow as her only ticket out was blown out of her hand, to dust. The Queen of Blades stood there idly, as if she'd committed no wrong. The Ghost scowled. "Thanks for that."

"Fuck you, Kerrigan."

"Gladly."

Before Nova could properly register the sultry smirk, the Queen of Blades was upon her, pinning her wrists harshly against the walls of the ruined building. Tiny flecks and pebbles of debris rained onto the cracked asphalt. Nova flexed her body in an attempt to break loose. "I didn't mean literally," she grunted after her failed attempts. Her defiance only made Kerrigan edge closer, close enough to feel the Zerg augments press against her.

"Your here, aren't you?"

"Kerrigan –"

"I like you..." she whispered languidly, tongue 'accidentally' brushing against Nova's ear, causing the blonde to inhale sharply. "I've always saved the best for last." One hand fumbled with the zipper of the Ghost's suit, unzipping it; the article peeled away like a second layer of skin. The rush of air against her bare skin elicited a shudder as she pressed into Kerrigan, enemy be damned. The grip on her wrists was still strong, but was no longer on the verge of being painful. "The others don't know you're here, do they?"

Wordlessly, Nova shook her head... no, nobody knew where she'd disappeared off to. There was no need for her to divulge her location. Lush lips brushed sensually against her jaw, setting her senses on fire; bringing them to life and sending her words to death. No, there was definitely no need for anybody to know where she was. None whatsoever. "I –"

She was quickly silenced as those lips swiftly changed directions, pressed unto hers with a desire, a need that sent her mind reeling. Mengsk could go and screw himself.

Pressed against the cool wall, Nova moaned as the kissed deepened, provoking her. Somewhere along the way, a hand relinquished hers from captivity, only to be replaced as the blonde felt cool, lithe fingers trace their way down the contours of her body; past her dip of her clavicle, around the curve of her breast, all the while stripping the rest of the skin-tight grey suit off before settling on the small of her back. Hazy amber eyes hungrily drank in the dark lace contrasted against the Ghost's curvaceous figure. Another hand captured her breast, kneading it before giving her rapidly hardening nipple a tweak before massaging it once more.

Finally finding her voice, Nova rasped out, "Kerrigan." Finding approval in Nova's darkening eyes, the Zerg Queen traced the left teasingly with the tip of her tongue before flicking her tit. As her mouth worked expertly on one breast, sucking and nipping in tune with the cries, her hand continued it's ministrations on the other, flicking and pinching it. She smirked as Nova's fingers dragged through her scalp, forcing her head closer to her chest with unbridled urgency.

The Queen of Blades' kisses turned urgent as her lips fell on her Nova's neck, nipping and marking the delicate flesh; claimed it all as hers. She was taken by surprise as she felt Nova's other hand threaded through her hair none too gently, but purred in approval, doubling her efforts. Deftly, the hand on her back moved to cup her squeeze her ass before hitching the blonde's knee, bringing them both to the ground.

"Just shut up," she growled, lunging against the Queen and straddling her, effectively changing their positions. With a savage lasciviousness, she proceeded to shred the Zerg armor to pieces. Gaining the upper hand, she leaned in licentiously, gazed down with an unsettling dominance. The Queen was at her mercy.

Tossing her lush, blonde hair back, she touched herself sensually. Dexterous fingers trailed her body, already slick with sweat, before dipping into the folds of her sex. She watched Kerrigan's lust lidded eyes with pleasure as she slowly drew her finger out. Hot and coated with her juices, she slid another digit in... in and out... in and out; repeating her shallow thrusts, giving in to her need whilst she arched her back and moaned.

Kerrigan hissed, her control waning as she watched the seductress teased her; drove her insane with desire as she felt her own nails digging into her palm. Her labored breathing, almost silent, made Nova frown. She was resisting, evident by the quiet gasps from her slightly parted lush lips. In a flash of intuition, Nova seized one of Kerrigan's clenched fists and set it on her thigh, all with the intent to drive the former Ghost mad.

That did the trick. The Queen of Blades' eyes flashed dangerously as she gripped the woman's inner thigh, urged on by the heat of her arousal. "Don't get yourself into something you can't get out of..." Without a warning, she clamped her arms around the Ghost's thighs and stood up, pressed her back against the wall, switching momentum once again. Reflexively, Nova threw her hand back against the wall barely in time to find a small dip to brace herself against. But nothing could've prepared her for what would shortly follow.

The first lick sent Nova's mind scrambling, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Smirking at the blonde's reaction, Kerrigan enveloped the blonde's womanhood with her mouth, suckling and milking her juices for all it was worth. Nova bucked violently, head slamming into the stone wall behind her, the pain dulled by pleasure. She writhed as the Zerg Queen continued her ministrations, tongue darting, teasing her seeping entrance.

With the blonde's legs spread as wide as possible before her, Kerrigan let go of her legs and allowed Nova to stand shakily on the ground, changin tactics. Still trembling, she grasped the blonde behind one of her knees and curled the shaking limb around her hips. Satisfied at the state of fine fury that had over taken her captive, she pressed three fingers into the dripping sex.

Green eyes shot open at the intrusion, seeing everything and nothing all at once; saw nothing but euphoria and the victorious gleam in the pair of amber before her. Her body, no longer hers, jerked and thrashed, craving more of the jolts of bliss that accompanied each thrust. Her fingers threaded in Kerrigan's locks, provoking her into delivering more pleasure, before caressing down the back of her neck.

Kerrigan hissed as she felt sharp nails dig into her sinewy back. The mix of sensations was pushing her to the edge of her own precipice; to her own void. Determined to win it all, she redoubled her efforts, dipping her lips to the swollen bundle of nerves, the apex of Nova's sex, and sucked it; hard.

Caught in a new torrent of bliss, Nova moaned loudly as she laced her hands behind Kerrigan's neck, hips meeting in time with the rough thrusts. Urged on by the woman writhing desperately beneath her, the Queen quickened her pace under the pleads; faster, deeper and harder... didn't falter, didn't stop. Seeing the voluptuous blonde lost in ecstasy - head tossed back, tangled strands of hair plastered against the sheen of her neck - was almost too much. Yet something was still amiss.

"Is that it? You're more desperate than I thought..." Kerrigan's strokes painfully slowed, deliberately flirting with the wave of pleasure and causing the blonde underneath her to squirm in desperation. "You're mine Nova... and as with everything else I've claimed so far, you belong to me... call my name."

Nova gasped sharply as she felt the fingers within her twist unexpectedly, forced her to lose her tongue. Eventually, she did so, forcing out her captor's title in between breathless gasps. Heat seized her between her legs; seized her senses and ignited them into a fiery frenzy. Nothing existed except for the waves of pleasure washing out her surroundings; reality melted into void.

Even through her half-lidded, verdant eyes, she saw nothing at all. Just a scintillating wall of light that blocked out the dark corners of the building, lifting her to new heights. "Holy shit... holy shit..." was all she could muster as her body finally stilled from the convulsions of her previous high. Collapsing into a heap on the floor, she panted, chest heaving as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Enjoyed it, I take it?" The voice was strained, but not as breathless as hers.

All Nova could do was offer an affirming moan in response. She felt Kerrigan loom over her, the tendrils of her hair tickling her face as the ex-Ghost nibbled on the shell of her ear. "We're not done yet. It's my turn now."

* * *

Another muse: can't believe my first M rated fic wasn't between Fang/Light. I'm mildly disappointed. Though I'm kinda surprised at how hot uninfested!Kerrigan/Nova played out in my head - might actually write that for kicks.

Lesley: I'm sorry the medivac/medic didn't appear. 2011 Christmas present? Selendis joining these two is out of the question though... so bloody awkward.


End file.
